deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KevlarNinja/Resistance (BRINK) vs. OpFor (Call of Duty)
Resistance: Brother Chen's guerrillas, who fight to free the Ark from Security's heavy fist and make contact with the outside world! vs. OpFor: Khaled Al-Asad's fanatics, who were part of a plot that lead to WW3! Both sides fight very hard for there causes, one for freedom and contact with the outside world, the other for their reckless leader. Now, these two groups will fight to the death, to see ......WHO....IS...DEADLIEST?!?!? OpFor strikes in with: Resistance still has some tricks up their sleeve: Euston Select Icon.png|Euston AR CARB-9 Select Icon.png|CARB-9 SMG Kalt Select Icon.png|Kalt Maximus Select Icon.png|Maximus BRINK Sticky Bomb icon.png|Sticky Bomb MW Weapon AK47.png|AK-47 MINIUZI.png|Mini Uzi Eagle.png|Desert Eagle RPDiwi.png|RPD RPG7iwi.png|RPG-7 X-Factors: My edge goes to Resistance, for their Pankour, teamwork, and willingness to free the Ark. My next fight will be: A look at the other side of the Ark, as Security takes goes all out on Cobra! Battle Resistance OpFor (Call of Duty) In a middle-eastern warehouse, a small group of OpFor soldiers are dug in. Two stand guard outside, well inside, the other three look at a map, planning their next move. Meanwhile, unknown to them, a small cell of Resistance fighters are planning on taking the wharehouse for themselves. Their leader for this mission, a lanky operative, motions for one group (made up of a soldier and an engineer) to go up to the front door well a second group (made up of himself, another operative and a medic) go around the back to find an alternative entrance. As group "A" goes up to the front door, they see an OpFor guard standing in front of the door. The soldier aims his Euston and fires four rounds into the guard's skull. OpFor (Call of Duty) ﻿ The guard falls down, dead. The guard on the other side of the building does not notice this, but the terrorists inside do. One picks up a Mini-Uzi and heads down a stairwell to the front door. On the otherside, the Resistance soldier places a HE charge on the door. He and the engineer back away from the range of the HE charge. The Uzi-wielding member of OpFor goes up to the door. He places his ear on the door and hears the HE charge beeping. He trys to run off, but he is unable to run fast enough, getting knocked down to the floor. The two Resistance fighters run in, weapons at the ready. The terrorist weakly turns onto his back and kills the soldier with his Uzi, but only to be killed himself by the engineer's CARB-9. Resistance OpFor (Call of Duty) The two terrorists inside the 'war room' hear the gunshots, pick up some weapons and run off to a lower level in the warehouse. The engineer gets up and, seeing an open door, goes a diffrent route. The door leads into a loading bay. The other OpFor guard, armed with a RPD, sees him and guns him down. Resistance The second group (group "B") comes in through the open overhead door. The heavyset medic puts Maximus rounds in the guard's body from head-to-toe. OpFor (Call of Duty) Team "B" goes deeper into the building, eventually catching up with the remaining members of the OpFor cell. Taking cover behind the corner, one of them opens fire with his AK-47. The Resistance members take cover, and try to fire back with their own guns. The terrorist, however, manages to get the upperhand and kills the medic. Resistance The terroist soon runs out of ammo for his rifle, so he tosses it aside and pulls out his Desert Eagle. He fires a few rounds, but hits no one. He and his fellow terrorist run off, with Resistance right behind them. One of the operatives throws a sticky bomb. It get's stuck to the Desert Eagle terrorist. He panics, shouting as he fruitlessly tries to pull it off. It blows up, killing him. OpFor (Call of Duty) The final member of the OpFor cell pulls out his RPG and fires it at the sticky bomb operative. The leader ducks behind cover and survives, unlike his brother-in-arms. Resistance The remaining terrorist runs off, well the last operative pulls out his Kalt. The terrorist scans the desert. There is no backup in site. Suddenly, a shot rings out. The terrorist falls down, dead. The operative shot him in the back of the head. OpFor (Call of Duty) The operative holds his pistol in the air and shouts "For the ARK!", victorious. Winner:Resistance Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Video Game Warriors